


Home Coming.

by PridefulSinner



Series: Of Homecomings and Hero's. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Soliders, F/M, I don't know how to tag., M/M, Most pairings just mentioned, Multi, OT3, Other, PTSD, Un-beta'd., War related injuries, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PridefulSinner/pseuds/PridefulSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy’s heart was thrumming loudly in her chest as she hurried as fast as her high-heeled feet would allow her. She was running late and the elegant bun she’d pulled her hair back into was already coming loose, strands of hair falling to frame her features as she pulled her trench coat tighter around her body slipping through people so that she’d have a chance to see them land. </p><p>They were coming home, her boys were finally coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy’s heart was thrumming loudly in her chest as she hurried as fast as her high-heeled feet would allow her. She was running late and the elegant bun she’d pulled her hair back into was already coming loose, strands of hair falling to frame her features as she pulled her trench coat tighter around her body slipping through people so that she’d have a chance to see them land. 

They were coming home, her boys were finally coming home. 

She stood there on the overcrowded platform, there were families she recognized, wives and sisters, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters… but it was with a pang that she realized… some weren’t there, and some were, standing off to a corner dressed in black and talking quietly to each other. Her heart hurt for them, because she couldn’t imagine what it’d feel like to get one of those phone calls, or letters in the mail. What it’d be like to open the door to a man in uniform with a grim face.  
She blinked away the tears and fiddled with the string of red beads around her wrist, she toyed with the golden star charm of the bracelet before bringing her hand to her throat and fiddling with the Americana themed diamond heart that rest right between her collar bones. She fidgeted and waited for what seemed like hours, shifting restlessly from foot to foot. 

Her boys were coming home, and she couldn’t wait. 

Finally a plane taxied up the tar-mac, large and imposing and a dull gray but it carried her boys, it carried her boys and their friends and those they fought valiantly beside.  
She shifted again and waited. 

It seemed like an eternity before the door opened and men and women alike came pouring out of the hull, some a little worse for wear, others bandaged and bruised by all of them with bright smiles as they noticed the crowd waiting them.  
Darcy joined in on the cheering and the happy bubbling laughter as couples and families reunited. She pushed her way towards the front, shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her coat, her eyes trained on the doors looking for familiar faces. 

Clint passed by with a small smile, his large warm hand resting on her shoulder for a moment. She smiled brightly and reached up, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. “Welcome Home, Barton.”  
His smile warmed up and he squeezed her shoulder back. “Thanks Darce, I’ll see you later.”

“Sure thing, don’t keep Tasha waiting.” 

His laughter was warm and full as his hand fell from her shoulder and he moved through the crowd towards a redheaded woman standing in the back, he looked over his shoulder and grinned. “Wouldn’t dream of it Darce!”

Darcy smiled, watching as Clint wrapped his wife in his arms and Tasha whispered in his ears, doing her best to not let the others see how desperate she was for his touch. They’d been gone for only a few months, five at most and Darcy could make out the small swell of the red heads stomach, and she smiled a bit wider. Clint deserved all the happiness in the world so did Natasha.

She turned her head back towards the plane, the stream of soldiers thinning out to a trickle and she frowned, eyes searching the crowd for her boys. Surely… if something had happened, Clint would have said something?  
With pursed lips she turned, but didn’t notice the other man or his wife anymore.  
“Lookin’ for someone, Ma’am?”

Her head whipped around so fast at the sound of that voice and a smile blossomed so quickly across her face, _“Steve.”_ A single name had never held so many emotions before; relief, pride, love, happiness, “Oh, Steve. You’re finally home.” 

Before she knew what she was doing she was running towards him, barely giving him time to drop his bags before she threw herself into his arms, hiding her face against his neck as she wrapped her arms around him words mumbled against the collar of his coat, “You’re finally home, I’ve missed you so much.”

Steve’s arms wrapped securely around her middle, lifting her off of the floor as he hugged her back, his face buried in the crook of her neck. “I know, Darcy. God, I missed you too.”  
She smiled and pulled back, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she was set back down on her feet. Her smile fell though, when she noticed there wasn’t anyone else coming off of the plane. 

“Steve… Where is he?” Her eyes went wide, slightly panicked. She could feel her heart beat speeding up, thudding rapidly against her ribcage. “Oh God, Steve… Where is he? They would’ve told me, they would’ve sent a telegram or something.” Her grip on his jacket tightened. “No, No. Steve…”  
The blonde man before her didn’t have a chance to reply, “Calm down, Doll. You’ll mess up your make up.”  
Her head whipped to the side were another soldier stood, a lazy smile on his face, one arm in a sling. “Lookin’ for me?”

A sigh of relief left her lips as she pulled out of Steve’s arms. _“James”_ and once again, her feet propelled her forward on their own accord, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck, her face buried against it as silent sobs wracked through her body. “Oh god, Bucky… I didn’t see you, there was no one left and…I thought... I... Don’t you _EVER_ do that to me again, James Buchanan Barnes, don’t you dare!”

Bucky laughed lightly, bringing his hand up to brush her hair back from her face. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Doll-face, now quit that cryin’. I’m not goin’ anywhere no time soon, cept home with you two.” He promised, his hand cupping her cheek, his thumb brushing away stray tears.  
She laughed lightly and leaned into his touch, pressing a kiss against his palm before he leaned forward to capture her lips in a sweet and tender kiss. 

“How come he always gets the first kiss?” Steve asked, his tone light and teasing as he threw his and Bucky’s bags over his shoulder. 

“Cause the dunderhead always does something to worry me.” Darcy laughed, lacing her fingers with Bucky’s free hand as she leaned up; even with the heels on she had to stand on her tippy-toes, to press her lips to Steve’s in a warm kiss, she felt Bucky squeeze her hand softly and she pulled away with a smile. 

“Let’s go home, boys.”


	2. Chapter 2

The ride home was quiet, the three of them squished in the back seat of a cab Darcy in the center with warm walls of muscle on either side of her. Her hand was still wound tightly in Bucky’s and her thigh pressed up against Steve’s. They didn’t talk, didn’t find the need to talk they just enjoyed that they were together again, safe and sound. 

 

The cab pulled up outside of their old Brownstone, a house that the boys had bought together and were restoring slowly. They gave Darcy the kitchen of her dreams, and worked their way out from there. There were only a few things left to do, the basement needed to be completely re-done, and the guest room on the second floor needed to be drywalled and panted. The third floor spare bathroom needed a tub, and the back deck could use a few coats of sealer, but it was pretty much done, and perfect.  
Darcy left Steve to grab the bags, and Bucky paid their fair while Darcy walked up the steps to unlock the front door. She smiled, as she dropped her keys into the little glass bowl just inside the doorway. The lights in the kitchen were on and she could smell their dinner simmering in the oven on low. She’d have to remember to thank Pepper later for stopping by to make sure everything was ready, and when Darcy noticed the three wine glasses and one of the best bottles of Wine money could buy sitting on the island, she’d have to remember to thank Tony, too. 

 

“Wow, what smells so good?” Bucky asked as he came into the room behind her, wrapping his good arm around her middle and pressing a light kiss to her neck. “You didn’t have to go through all this trouble, Darce.”

 

“Hush you, go into the kitchen. Steve, just leave the bags down here, if I know you two as well as I like to think I do, you’re hungry. Now both of you, shoo!” She waved her hands, accepting their kisses with a smile as she closed the door behind them and flicked the lock taking a moment to herself as she untied her trench coat and hung it up on the coat peg her heels clicking against the restored hardwood floors as she moved to enter the kitchen. 

 

She hadn’t asked about Bucky’s arm yet, was scared to know what he’d gone and done now but she was too wrapped up in the joy that they were home that she didn’t want to damper the mood. 

 

A low whistle startled her from her thoughts and she blushed bright red as she noticed the two appreciative looks. _”Wow,_ Darce…”

 

Tucking a curl behind her ear, she stood a bit straighter, letting her boys see the Navy Blue Military-dress she wore, silver buttons going down her front mimicking the double-breasted pattern of their dress coats. “You look Amazin’ Doll.” Bucky breathed, pushing himself off of the counter so that he could wrap a hand loosely around her neck, pulling her in for another kiss. “Down right gorgeous.”

 

“Oh hush, Buck.”

 

“No, he’s right Darcy. You look amazing, you didn’t have to go and get all dolled up for us.” Steve said with a smile, one hand resting on Bucky’s shoulder while the other rest on the opposite side of her neck. 

 

“ ‘course I did, my boys were coming home, I wanted to look good for ‘em, where’s the crime in that?”

 

“No crime, Doll. None at all.” Bucky smiled, kissing her again. 

 

Giggling, Darcy leaned into Steve’s hand. “Captain Rogers, I do believe it’s your turn. You better get your butt down here and give this girl a kiss before I let Bucky have all the Dessert.”

 

Steve laughed, his thumb brushing against her jawline. “Oh, and what’s for Dessert?”

 

She had to fight the urge to say _me_ and instead answered. “Only the best Strawberry Cheese cake in all of New York, You know  
Bucky and I can eat a whole one all to ourselves, won’t leave you even a crumb.”

 

Steve’s laughter was warm and content and it made Darcy beam. “Hm, can’t have that, can we?”

 

“Just kiss her already, Punk.” 

 

“Yeah, Yeah, Don’t get pushy, Jerk.” Darcy’s laughter was cut off by Steve’s lips on hers and she smiled against the kiss, bringing a hand up to place it over the hand Bucky still had against her neck, giving it a light squeeze as Steve pulled away. 

 

“Dinner, boys. Or we won’t get any further into the house than right here.”

 

“I’m perfectly okay with that, Doll.” Bucky smirked, Darcy couldn’t help but to roll her eyes.

 

“Now, Sergeant. March!” She pointed towards their small kitchen table--it was far more cozy and comfortable for the three of them than the dining room, and Pepper; bless her, had already set it with one of the nicest table clothes they owned and had the dishes stacked on the counter. 

 

“Ma’am, yes Ma’am.” He mock-saluted her and made his way over towards the table, the only part of his uniform removed was his hat.  
Steve hung his jacket and hat up before he joined Bucky at the table. 

 

Darcy smiled at the picture of _her_ boys sitting at _their_ kitchen table as she served up dinner for each of them, plenty  
of mashed potatoes and perfectly cooked roast, carrots and fresh green beans sat on each of the three plates balanced on her arms. Bucky moved to help her but she simply shot him a look and he sat down with a laugh. 

 

“I got it, Jerk.” She smiled, kissing his cheek as she set his plate down and then Steve’s before she took her seat between them. 

 

Darcy wasn’t one for religion, but Steve was and he and Bucky had been raised for a while in a Catholic Orphanage so the three of them bowed their heads as Steve thanked God for letting him and Bucky return home to her, and that most of their unit made it out okay. He even requested that he look out after the family of those who lost a loved one, and at that Darcy reached out and gave his hand a squeeze as she whispered “Amen.” 

 

They ate and smiled, laughing as Darcy told them of an experiment gone-wrong that left both Tony and Jane covered in soot for three days after the mini-lab explosion, how Bruce had finally asked Betty out on a date; she said yes, and how Natasha had coped with finding out she was pregnant. 

 

“Remind me not to piss Nat off, any time soon.” Bucky mused with a smile as he speared a green bean with his fork. 

 

Steve laughed, “You always piss Nat off.”

 

Bucky shrugged, wincing slightly when the movement jostled his arm. “Yeah, well. Anymore than normal, Punk.”

 

“You okay?” Darcy asked a little while later, after clearing the dishes and putting them in the dish washer. 

 

Steve had gone to put their bags upstairs and Bucky had been unable to continue to hide his small winced of pain with each movement that jostled his arm. 

 

“Fine Doll, no need to worry.”

 

Darcy put on her best. ‘Don’t lie to me or I’ll kick your ass face.’ Fully equipped with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips. 

 

“The pain meds are just wearing off, I’m really fine. I promise you doll-face, Still in one piece, just kinda scared up. Doc says I’ll be good as new in no time.”

 

Darcy sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides as she took a step forward, wrapping and arm around Bucky’s waist and resting her head against his shoulder. “What happened?” 

 

“Bomb went off near by, it’s what took out the few guys in our unit. I was close enough to get tossed around, got shrapnel embedded in my shoulder and down my arm, most of it’s been cleaned out but there are still a few strays the doc couldn’t get in a war-zone. I’ve got an appointment at the VA next week. I promise you, Darce. I’m fine.” 

 

She nodded slightly, pressing her lips against his neck. “You better be, cause you need to finish that second bathroom upstairs, still.”

 

Bucky’s laughter vibrated through his chest and she smiled brightly, curling a bit closer as he wrapped his good arm around her waist. 

 

“We’ll get it done, Doll. Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's outfit can be found here: http://37.media.tumblr.com/dd6b82e836de5110b90272d373eaec6f/tumblr_n47hhw9AFK1s0kxrso1_1280.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

They spent the rest of the evening curled up on the couch in the living room taking advantage of the cheese cake and wine that was for dessert. Darcy was curled up comfortably between both men, her feet propped in Bucky’s lap while she leaned against Steve’s side. None of them had bothered to change yet, the farthest they got was kicking off their shoes and removing their coats. None of them seemed to care. 

Darcy was fading, falling in and out of sleep every few minutes, comfortable and relaxed for the first time in ages now that she knew her boys were actually home. They didn’t have much time left in their contracts either, so maybe if she were lucky. This time they’d be home for good. 

“She’s fallin’ asleep, Punk. Let’s get her up to bed.”

“Buck, you can’t carry her. I got it, okay? You relax, I swear you two are so damned stubborn sometimes.” 

Bucky’s laughter was light and Darcy smiled softly blinking her eyes opening sleepily to see the boys sharing a light kiss. “Dats why you like us.” She mumbled, swinging her legs carefully off of Bucky’s lap. “Face it Rogers, you’ve got a type. Stubborn, mouthy Brunettes.” 

The look on Steve’s face was priceless and Darcy couldn’t hold back the giggle, it was like he’d only just now noticed the similarities between her and Bucky. “But Bed does sound wonderful, that bed is too damned big for just me, c’mon.” 

Steve stood first, helping her and Bucky to their feet and she lead the way up the stairs to the large master bedroom on the second floor, fingers working in her hair to pull free the bobby pins that had kept the style mostly in place, as she walked in the door. 

She paused in front of the vanity, placing each pin in a small dish before she carefully removed her jewelry. The Necklace; her symbolic token for Steve, went safely in its box, while the bracelet; Bucky’s, was slid from her wrist and hung with care inside her small jewelry box. 

Two large and warm arms wound their way around her middle while light kisses were pressed against her shoulder as Steve whispered against her skin, “I’m going to take a shower, Darce. You take care of our boy okay?” 

This wasn’t uncommon, the boys would often times split apart after longer bought of deployment giving Darcy alone time with each of them even if sometimes all she wanted was to curl around both of them and never let go, but as hard as it may be for her to admit, Steve and Bucky knew each other far better than she knew them; if only because they’ve known each other longer than they’ve known her, and they were both excellent at pin pointing when one of them needed her attentions more. 

Nodding slightly, Darcy smiled and turned her head to catch Steve’s lips in a kiss. “Okay, hurry up though, we’ll miss you.”

He laughed, squeezing her tightly and pressing a quick, chaste kiss to her lips. “No promises, I’ve missed decent showers.”

“Yeah, we can tell Punk, you stink.” Bucky quipped as he entered the bedroom from the bathroom, fidgeting with the collar of his coat to remove his tie. 

“Shut up, Bucky.” 

“Love you, too.”

Darcy just laughed, shoving Steve towards the bathroom after pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Go, Solider.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He grinned, mock saluting her pausing a moment to press a light kiss to Bucky’s lips, whispering something she couldn’t hear that had the other man laughing lightly and shoving Steve away. 

Once Steve was actually in the bathroom, Darcy padded softly over towards Bucky, swatting his hand away as she undid his tie, expertly removing it and resting it on top of the boys dresser once she was finished. With out her heels on Darcy was a few inches short that Bucky, she barely reached Steve’s shoulder, they always made her feel tiny and safe when she was with them. “Let’s get you undressed, hmm?” She whispered softly, her hands trailing down his chest so she could work out the buttons and untuck it from his pants. 

“I’m a big boy, Darce. I know how to undress myself.” He laughed lightly, catching one of her hands in his good one and bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. 

She smiled up at him, “I know, but it’s more fun this way. How much does it hurt taking the sling off?”

Bucky frowned, kissing her hand again and giving it a squeeze before dropping it so that he could remove the sling from around his neck, managing only to mask the wince of pain a bit. “It’s bearable.” 

Nodding, Darcy gently removed the sling and set it on the bed before her hands moved to gently remove his over shirt puling it lightly over his injured arm and added it to the pile ontop of his dresser; they’d need to have the suits properly dry-cleaned later, she wasn’t even taking the time to fold them up. 

A frown pulled at Darcy’s lips at the amount of gauze wrapping around Bucky’s arm, some of it stained red in places from where it bled when he moved. 

She ghost her fingers over the injured flesh, in her own world until Bucky’s arm wound around her middle, tugging her towards his chest, she tucked her head under his chin, fingers curling into the fabric of his undershirt. 

“Hey Darce, shh. I’m fine, I promise.” He pressed his lips against her forehead and rest his cheek on top of her head for a moment until she snapped out of whatever world she’d gotten lost in. 

“I know,” She whispered, “I know you’re okay, but… I keep thinking, what if it was you? What if you were one of the ones that got sent home in…” She paused, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head no. “Like Riley… god, Bucky. I’d die, too. I Would, I couldn’t live with out you.”

“Hey, shhh. I didn’t okay? I’m right here, I’m fine and it’ll take a lot more than that to take me away from you, sweetheart. Don’t talk like that, Steve would need you more than anything if that had happened, gotta promise me Darce, if anything like that ever happens to me or Steve you gotta fight and stay strong cause we’d need ya Darce, you’re our girl. You’re all we think about when we’re out, you’re what drive us to come home.”

Taking a deep breath, Darcy nodded blinking away the tears. “Okay.”

“Okay what?” Buck prodded, his hand trailing up and down her back in a soothing pattern, his lips still pressed against her hair. 

“I promise, Buck.”

“Good, now c’mon. Let’s get ready for bed before Steve hogs the whole thing.”

Darcy giggled slightly, pulled away and sniffling. “Mk.”

Bucky grinned, a smile that lit up his whole face and she laughed leaning up on her tip toes to kiss it away. “I love you, James.”

“and I love you, Darcy.” 

She pecked his lips once more before settling down on her feet, her hands trailing along his chest till she got to his belt buckle, she un did that and left the item in the loops as she worked at the button and the fly, pushing the material from his hips, he stepped out of the pants and kicked them aside in the general direction of the hamper. 

Darcy gently moved to pull his under shirt over his head, frown at the wince that crossed his face when he had to lift his arm to get it off. She kissed every inch of his gauze covered shoulders. 

“Darce, gotta change to bandaging. Think you can do it? Or should we wait for Steve?”

“I Can do it.” She mumbled, kissing his jaw. “Just give me a second, okay?”

Bucky nodded, running his fingers through her hair with a small smile. “Okay.”

She smiled and kissed him again before she moved to enter the bathroom, Steve was still in the shower. “Everything okay?” He asked, sticking his head out of the curtain. 

Darcy giggled at the sight, his hair was up and sticking in several directions. “We’re fine, go back to your love affair with the shower head.”

Steve laughed and beckoned her over to steal a kiss. “Just call me if you need me, okay?”

“I will, and I might. Gotta help Buck change the bandages.” 

Steve frowned, “Darce, I can do it.”

She shook her head. “No, I got it. Let me at least try, okay? I’ve got it.”

Steve sighed, nodding his head and kissing her again. “I’ll be out soon.”

She nodded and turned to grab the needed supplies from the bathroom cabinet and re-entered the bedroom, she paused to grab the small garbage basket from beside her vanity and moved it over to where Bucky was now, sitting on the bed. 

“I’m just gonna cut some of this off, then un ravel the rest, okay?”

He nodded.

Setting her supplies down, Darcy grabbed the scissors and stood between Bucky’s legs, warm fingers gently holding and pulling at the gauze that was anchored around his torso to keep it in place until she could cut it all away, balling it up and tossing it into the small garbage can. Bucky’s large warm hand, anchored her in place at her hip, his thumb brushing gently across her hip bone. 

Darcy worked quietly, unraveling a few layers before his skin even started to show, she gasped softly, eyes watering at the marred red flesh of Bucky’s shoulder and arm, her fingers itching to run along the burns. “Oh Buck,” she sighed, once all of the used wrapping was in the bin.

“It looks a lot worse than it is, Doll. Promise.”

Darcy sighed, closing her eyes a moment before she opened them again, Bucky had moved his head so that all she could see were his deep blue eyes. 

“You okay?”

She smiled softly. “I’m fine, Let’s clean you up.”

He returned the smile and nodded. 

Darcy moved slightly, grabbing a fresh pack of gauze pads and the bottle of saline solution and saturated one clothe, biting her bottom lip as she gingerly cleaned off the blood that had resurfaced, Bucky did his best not to twitch or move too much. When she was done, shaking hands went to grab the ointment and burn cream that Steve had pointed out, before she stopped and knealt before Bucky instead, taking a few deep breaths as she leaned her forehead against his chest, his hand would in her hair. “I’ll be fine, I just need a minute.” She whispered, fighting back the tears.

“Shhh, it’s okay Darce, take your time.” Her hands rest on his thighs, needing to touch and feel to reassure herself that he was here and the worst of it was a scarred and damaged arm, he came home to her whole and alive. 

With one final deep breath, she tilted her head up, smiling softly at the look of concern on Bucky’s face, she reached up resting a hand against his cheek and leaned up to kiss him, slow and lazy, tender and caring.

When she pulled away, they both had small smiles on her face and she stood, returning to the task at hand, but before she put any ointment on the wounds, she kissed every last inch of skin that was tinged pink, she stayed away from those too raw and red, but did her best to cover his arm with kisses, kissing his lips once more before she finally rubbing the lotions into his skin. Then with gently hands, she re-wrapped his arm, laughing lightly when she reached his shoulder. “How did your tattoo not get screwed up?” She mumbled softly finger tips tracing the star. Bucky laughed lightly, shrugging his good shoulder, her hand once again anchored against her hip, his thumb brushing along her hipbone where her matching tattoo lay. “I dunno, Darce. Just Lucky I guess, knew I’d need it or somethin’, cause you’re my star you know? The one that guides me home through anything.”

She smiled brighter and pressed another kiss to the ink before she covered it up with the wrapping, anchoring it around his good shoulder and torso and making sure it was secure before she took a step back to deal with the supplies and clean her hands off on the small dish towel she’d grabbed, with her back to Bucky. 

“Hey, let’s get you ready for bed, too.” She smiled at the feeling of Bucky pressed against her back, his hand winding around her middle as he pressed a kiss against her shoulder. 

“Okay.”

Bucky smiled against her shoulder, his hand moving to the back of her dress, tugging gently at the zipper and pulling it down until she could pull her arms out of the sleeves and step out of the fabric that pooled at her ankles. 

“Jesus, Darce.” 

She giggled, looking over her shoulder at Steve as he exited the bathroom in nothing but a clean pair of boxers.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Rogers. We’re going to bed, okay?”

Bucky laughed, his forehead pressed against Darcy’s shoulder, whispering against her shoulder “God, Darce. You look amazing, how do you expect us to behave when you look like that?”

“You’re both practically sleeping on your feet,” She pressed her finger against Bucky’s lips when he pulled back to argue. “don’t argue I know your tired eyes. Maybe tomorrow night, I’ll get dolled up just for the two of you, okay? Now help me outta these things.”

Bucky laughed, warm and happy as he kissed her again, his hands trailing down her side till her thumb was toying with the satin at her middle, the garter belt that held up the stockings on her feet. 

“Our girls a tease.” Steve said with a small smile, shaking his head as he moved towards the dresser to get Darcy one of his shirts to sleep in, and a pair of Bucky’s shorts. 

“Our girl is gorgeous, and looks fantastic in red.”

Darcy blushed, slapping Bucky’s hand away gently, “Behave.”

Once Darcy was rid of her fancy undergarments; both boys took an extra long time removing the stockings, she was redressed in something to sleep in. 

She crawled into bed first, laying comfortably in the center of their large bed before the boys crawled in on either side of her. 

Once they were all settled, Darcy scooted so she was flush against Bucky’s side, her head laying on his right shoulder and her arms winding around his stomach, Steve was flush against her back, his own arm draped across her and Bucky with his head nuzzled against her neck. 

She smiled, content and more comfortable than she had been in a long time, maneuvering a bit so she could give both of her boys a good night kiss. “I love you, both of you.” She whispered, nuzzling against Bucky’s chest. 

“Love you guys, too.” Bucky mumbled, more than already half way asleep, the fingers of his damaged arm, wrapping loosely around Steve arm. 

“More than anything.” Steve agreed, kissing Darcy’s shoulder, mumbling; “Get some sleep.”, through a yawn.


	4. Chapter 4

For the past few months, Darcy had woken up alone and cold in their too-big bed, but this time. When she woke up before the sun her muscles were lax and she was just on this side of too warm sandwiched between her boys.   
She smiled, nuzzling a bit closer, pressing her lips against Bucky’s shoulder and turning her head to kiss Steve’s cheek. Her smile grew and Bucky pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair with a content sigh. 

She lay like that, for a few minutes content and comfortable until the pressure on her bladder became too much and she had to wiggle from between the two so she could sprint to the bathroom. It was a move she’d perfected over the years, where she rarely if ever woke either of them. After washing her hands, she came out of the bathroom and bit down on her bottom lip to prevent her ever present smile from growing. Bucky had slipped into the warm spot she’d left and her pillow was sandwiched between him and Steve as they were wrapped around one another. 

Quietly she slipped out of their room and headed downstairs. 

Once in the kitchen, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, slipped her iPod onto the dock and put it on low, letting it play some Frank Sinatra as she danced around the kitchen making breakfast for the three of them.

She’d just slipped the casserole dish into the oven; because she was in the mood for a breakfast casserole and the boys would have the dish cleared by noon, when she heard the screaming. 

Darcy had never run up the stairs so fast before, shoving open the bedroom doors her heart thudding loudly in her chest. 

Bucky was thrashing about in the bed, screaming while Steve knealt beside him trying to calm him down, getting hit several times in the process. 

“No! LET ME GO, STOP.” 

Darcy rushed forward, “No Darce, he could hit you.”

“I don’t care! Bucky, Bucky… hey.” She crawled onto the bed, ignoring Steve’s warnings as he managed to pin down Bucky’s good arm. Darcy moved, straddling Bucky’s hips to both keep him in place and lessen the amount of thrashing as well as to give her a better vantage point. Shaking hands cupped his face, her thumbs brushing over his jaw lines as tears pricked at her eyes. “Shh, Bucky. I got you. Shhh.”

“No one’s gonna hurt you, Babe. It’s just me and Steve, c’mon Buck, wake up. Shhh, we’ve got you Bucky.” She watched as he stopped twitching some, his screams and mumbled curses lessoning.

Steve laced his fingers with his friends, his other hand resting on Darcy’s lower back. “C’mon Jerk, wake up. Darcy’s got breakfast goin’.”

Slowly, almost too slow for her, Bucky’s eyes blinked open, his brow tugged down in confusion as his brain registered his surroundings and that the weight on top of him wasn’t some torture device but rather Darcy, who was still cupping his face in her hands with a water-y smile. 

“Hey, ‘mornin’.” 

She kissed his forehead, and then his lips before resting her forehead against his chest. He could tell she was trying to calm her breathing. 

“What happened?” He asked, his voice thick and his throat sore from the screaming.

“You had a nightmare, Buck. Scared the hell out of us, you hit me a few times before Darce got you to calm down.”  
Bucky’s eyes turned quickly away from Steve to look at Darcy, roaming over her face and arms for any sign he’d hurt her. 

“I’m fine, Buck. You didn’t hurt me, I was down stairs.”

“Thank god.” He whispered, the white knuckled grip he didn’t know he had on Steve’s hand loosened as he slumped against the pillows. 

“Come on, I was makin’ breakfast, let’s get some coffee in our systems, hmm?” Darcy leaned forward to press a kiss to his chin before she got up. He could see her hands shaking as she readjusted the bun her hair was in and his stomach dropped   
because Darcy, _his_ Darcy was scared. 

With Steve’s help, Bucky sat up. He assured Steve and Darcy he was fine, and that he just needed a minute. They had shared a look before nodding and exiting the room. 

Bucky sat there on the edge of the bed, his elbow rested against his knees and his hand raking through his hair, he could have hurt her… He could have lashed out and hit Darcy and seriously hurt her and that thought scared him more than anything. 

He wasn’t aware of the fact he’d started crying until Darcy was standing in front of him, her fingers carding through his hair as she whispered softly trying to sooth him. He pressed his forehead to her middle, his good arm wrapping around her waist and holding her close as he mumbled over and over “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, shhh. It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me and Steve’s fine, Bucky it’s not your fault. Shhh, you’re okay.”

“But I could’ve, Darce. I coulda hit you.”

“But you didn’t, you were fine all night. Nothin’ happened till I was already awake, Buck. You’re fine, we’re fine okay?”

“You were scared…”

Darcy frowned, angling his face so that he could see her. “For you, Bucky. Never of you, I didn’t know what was going on, and Steve was telling me to stay away. Fuck that.” 

He laughed lightly, tilting his head to kiss her palm. “C’mon Jerk, before Steve drinks all the coffee.” She tugged on his hand till he was standing and then she wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him slowly. “I love you, James. Don’t you forget that, okay?”

“Never, Doll. Promise.”

“Good.” She smiled brightly and took his good hand in hers and laced their fingers together so they could go downstairs for breakfast. 

Bucky watched as she kissed Steve good morning, and she moved around the kitchen fixing her coffee just right before she checked the oven and put in some biscuits.   
He sat their quietly, watching her and Steve move around the kitchen like it was second nature, sharing light kisses and playful touches while he drank the coffee Steve had handed him earlier. 

He was still shaken up about his nightmare, couldn’t remember what it was about or why it had him so spooked, but with every warm smile Steve or Darcy gave him, or light touches as they pressed against him so they could reach something in the cabinet behind him, Bucky knew he’d be okay, because he had them, and they were warmth and love and kindness, but most of all. They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a continuation to this, and It may get some more chapters, but for now. It's staying listed as a one-shot so that there's no expectancy of a continuation. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! As well as anything you think I should Tag, I'm still not used to AO3 and quite honestly the manor of posting confuses the hell outta me.


End file.
